


Little Trees in the Forest

by wearesuchweirdos



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearesuchweirdos/pseuds/wearesuchweirdos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small One-Shots for the Forester Siblings and their adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Trees in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Just some small drabble about Clara and Dean because the two never get much apperances on the show, but they have so much potential. And brotherly love, is the best kinda love.

Dean was sitting up on one of the hospital chairs, looking around the hallway trying to spot his mom or dad- They had promised to come get him once his little sister was born- But he’d been here waiting along with his grandpops, who seemed to forever be working in crossword puzzles, for almost more than three hours. 

“Dean- Sit down, they’ll come for you when it’s time.” His grandfather said, not looking away from the puzzle book infront of him.  
The seven year old let out a heavy, dramatic sigh and slumped back down on the chair, crossing his arms on his chest. “But it’s taking them so long.” The infant said with a pout.

“Making a baby isn’t easy, son.” His grandfather retorted.

“Are you sure mamma didn’t eat my sister?” Dean asked completely serious and turned to his grandfather, who was laughing.

“I am sure he didn’t Dean, now be patient for a while. Here,” His grandfather grabbed a newspaper and held it out to Dean. “Entertain yourself.”  
Dean looked at the newspaper before sighing again and covering his face with the newspaper. 

A few more minutes had to pass before Dean’s father finally made an apparition and came for Dean, the seven year old happily bouncing to his feet and grabbing his father’s hand as he was lead down to the room where his mom and little sister were waiting.

As the reached the room, Dean wiggled his hand out of his father’s grip and ran into the room to see his mother holding a little blanker bundle in his arms. The confusion on the kid’s face was obvious, and when his mother finally looked up she smiled tiredly. “Come meet Clara, Dean.” She said.

Dean’s dad grabbed Dean by the waist and propped him up on the hospital bed so he could sit besides his mom and look at the baby. “She’s so tiny-” Dean said in awe as he looked at his baby sister, face red and cheeks chubby, with one blue eye open and the other one semi closed. Clara stirred in her mother’s arms, letting out a small cry as she tried to get comftable, finally spotting Dean and opening her other eye fully as she looked at her younger brother. “She recognizes me!” A happy Dean exclaimed, but his loudness made Clara’s face scrunch up and made her mom try to rock her and sush her but it was too late as Clara was wailing now.  
Dean’s face twisted in concern and he tried to reach out to his sister before his dad was taking Dean off the bed. “No- No I can help!” Dean tried to say as he tried to climb back on the bed but his dad was already shooing him away as his mom tried to calm down the screaming infant. “Please.” Dean said, thinking it had been him who had made his sister begin to cry and wanting to fix it.

“Go back out with your grandfather, mom and Clara just need to rest.” His father said as he shooed Dean out the door.

“But I can he-” The door was shut on Dean’s face right then, eyes watering as he made himself a promise. He would take care of his little sister, always, and would never hurt her again.


End file.
